


Lilith/Serenity

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Implied Mind Rape, Implied Sexual Content, Maledom, One-Sided Attraction, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content, Short, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Lilith was the mother of all demons, humanity didn't oppose her. Serenity is a young girl who is the object of a Darkness's desires, who thinks she's Lilith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilith/Serenity

Lilith/Serenity  
By ragnarok89

Serenity

Such a lovely name

Fitting for a beautiful girl

Like her

Serenity

She looks so sweet

So sweet

Like honey

So delicious

Heavenly

She is so beautiful

So innocent

So luscious

Serenity

My sweet

You look so familiar

Somewhere unknown

Your auburn locks are unmistakable

Hazel eyes darkened by lost purity

Scars can be seen

My love

I look up

Your tears fill my mouth

Waters of sadness from the heavens

Tastes so good

You fear me

You shouldn't fear me

You're Lilith

Mistress of the Devil himself

Opponent of God

You kill 100 children a day

You seek into the dreams of men and

Steal their seed

You succumb to the darkness

Blackest of black

Darkest of dark

You submit to me

You won't submit to anyone

But me

I created a web of wet darkness

Wet of blood

Wet of the human being's vital fluid

To keep them alive

Serenity

You're Lilith

My Lilith

The world's first vampire

The female night demon

Demon that belongs to me

Soft eyes

You stare at me in shock

You don't believe me?

You don't?

This is your destiny!

You refuse to believe me

I tug your form closer

Slick and wet

Bare of any clothes

I shudder

Feeling something harden

My hands trail all over your body

You shiver at my touch

I grin, revealing sharp teeth

You refuse to look at me

Look at me

I SAID LOOK AT ME!

You look

I capture your lips with my own

My cape drapes over your vessel

I push your hips onto mine

My hands trail over your

Pure

Untouched

Body

Lick

Slurp

Touch

Ugh gods

You taste soooooooosoooooo good

You try to push me away

Tears stream from your eyes

But you ache for my touch

That's right, my dear

Beg for me

Plead for me

My finger shoves itself into your core

Flicking your throbbing little bump

You moan

Gorgeous  
Delicious

Luscious

Appetizing

Gods

I crave you

Lilith

Serenity

You've never submitted to me

You will now

I push in further

Your ragged breathing is the nectar

In my ears

I love seeing you

Pretty Serenity

Pretty Lilith

I see you!

You belong to me

I pull my finger out of your core

Unzip  
I see your back now

I push myself inside you

You gasp sharply

I push in a little bit more

YOU ARE MINE!

Lilith/Serenity

ONLY MINE AND MINE!

You like that, don't you?

You coo my name

Don't you love me fucking you?

You do, don't you?

Don't you?

Sob and Cry

Sob for me

Cry for me

Go ahead

I proceed to take you

Caress Kiss  
Caress

Kiss

Kiss

Caress

Kiss  
Kiss

Caress

Kiss Kiss

Caress  
Purr

Touch

Growl

Snarl

Grunt

Gasp

Moan

Ragged Breathing  
Taste

Scream

Cry  
LOOOOOOVESSSSS

KAMI!

You find yourself in this abyss

With me

I hug you closer

You lie unconscious

Out of breath

Deep

Caressing

Soft

Light

Lilith

Serenity

You two are one

And the same

I love you

I long to be with you

I am with you

At this moment

Holding your naked form in my arms

God

I am the epitome of Darkness

Crawling

Inside you

My little lovely Serenity

Kiss, kiss


End file.
